Another Time's Stream
by Izayoi-Zenpai
Summary: "Kyou...ku?" He said with great difficulty. "Kyou-ko" Kirigiri said with a hint of a smile. Now feeling a bit elated from the sudden change. "Kyou... chan?" The Detective immediate straightened and felt a strange shiver on her spine. "That's it! I'll call you Kyou-chan!" Little Makoto said triumphantly. "T-That's..." The Idol could only look helplessly.


Naegi Makoto didn't know where he was at the moment.

Lifting his green hoodie to so his eyes could gaze at the marvelous sights right in front of him. His innocent emerald orbs stumbled upon a long corridor. With doors on each side, similar to a dormitory that his mind was barely able to recognized. His curiosity and interest quickly overlapping his sense of suspicion and caution.

It was only natural, since it would be a proper reaction from a five year old.

He didn't know why he was here. Much less know how he got here. The last thing he remembered was playing at the park. Was he kidnapped? Wasn't this what his parents were warning him about? If so, he would apologized to them for not paying extra attention. He didn't really understand their words the first time and as much as he tried to, his mind couldn't really catch up to what their saying in the first place. But nonetheless, he would hope for the best that Mr. Kidnapper would be at least lenient and let him go unscathed if he could plead enough.

And it wouldn't matter if he was hurt that badly. He could endure any pain since he knew it could be patched up with a bandage later at home. The only thing in his mind was to return to his family. He still had a little sister to look out for. It was something that his parents told him. To protect and guide his sister. Weirdly, he fully understood that despite being so young and out of all the things that his parents had lectured him. He didn't know if it was only natural or his brotherly instincts was telling him what he had to do. But he wouldn't mind at all since he dearly love his sister.

With a newfound confidence welling inside the young boy of five, he continued his march. Oddly, he recalled a television series about spies and missions. It was similar everytime his emerald gaze watched the empty hallway and the quietness that reached his ears. He was tense. But not so much, since his own sense of danger had long been slightly subdued by his own inherent childish wonder. The thoughts of finding Mr. Kidnapper temporarily leaving from his mind.

Really, the short attention span of a child was truly a wonder of its own.

He tucked his hood to cover his forehead. Just allowing his eyes enough to see what was in front of him. He liked wearing hoods. His mother said that it made him look cool. He liked being cool, or at least tried to.

He traced his gaze to see white cardboards attached to each and every door. With miniature figure sized drawings of male and female. Along with the names, of what he could distinguish as the owners of the rooms. Female-like names on the right side and male-like names on the left side.

Yamada, Ishimaru, Owada, Fujisaki, Kuwata, Ludenberg, Ogami, Asahina, Ikusaba, Fukawa and more as his eyes could see.

His walk then stopped as his gaze landed on a certain name. His eyes widening in wonder and amazement. Rubbing his eyes to try and see if it was only a trick of the light. But it didn't seem so, and he found his curiousity increasing as he mouthed the words displayed on this certain white cardboard.

"Naegi" It was his name! But that's impossible, he never remembered ever coming here. Or maybe it was something that Mr. Kidnapper prepared for him to keep him in. Since he never once heard having anyone having his same name. And was it just a coincidence that a room with his name happened to appear where he was kidnapped? His child-minded suspicions says otherwise.

It was then a series of steps was heard beyond the door. He could only flinch in fright as he quickly remembered where he was at the moment. His whole figure freezing as he saw the door opened rather abruptly. Indicating that the person beyond was in a hurry or something.

And it was just unfortunate as he was in the way as a blue blur collided with his frame.

Yelping painfully as he was shoved backwards. He landed on his butt as he winced. The source of the force stopping as they stood there surprised. Still standing as he wasn't really that heavy to counter the momentum.

The young Naegi then cautiously lifted his eyes to see who had collided with him. Preparing to apologize as it was his fault for being in the way. And also keeping in mind if this person was his kidnapper. Instead, he blinked. The hood on his head falling on his back. Allowing for the person to see his distinctive ahoge that her mother kept saying as something that runs in the family.

There in his eyes caught the gaze of a girl. A very cute girl. With long waist-length dark blue hair, a slim body proportion and a student uniform to match. This couldn't be his kidnapper. She was too pretty and seem kinda nice too.

He then saw her eyes widening as if struck in realization. He saw her mouth opening, as he cowered. Lowering his emerald gaze on the floor as his child instincts finally made him aware of the stranger that he had rudely stumbled upon. He also made sure to tuck and return his hood to his face. A show of nervousness as his body slightly shook.

"Naegi-kun...?"

And it was then, Naegi knew that this wasn't a normal morning by a long shot.

**[HopE/DesPaiR]**

Sayaka Maizono could only gape like a goldfish as she stared down at the boy she had just collided with.

She had been in a hurry. She wasn't supposed to be anywhere near the Luckster's room, much less inside it. It was one of those very rare days that she had an absolute amount of free time. She had just wanted to see if she could find him and invite him to a date.

Well, not so much as a romantic date since they weren't in that kind of relationship... yet. She had just wanted to increase her chances of capturing his attention and as a thank you for helping her on a project last week. She really didn't mean to enter his room. She had just found out that it was carelessly unlocked and entered herself with the mind to immediately leave if he wasn't in the room.

The only thing that stopped her was because of a certain object. A book to be precise.

Normally, it wouldn't even faze her to see a simple object lying around on his desk. But she immediately recognized it as a property of a certain classmate and just remembered why it was there in the first place.

She saw how the Detective would always approach the Luckster with book recommendations in hand. It was something that the Luckster and girl unintentionally arranged after finding out their share in liking of literacy.

It immediately dawned to her that the Detective also liked the Luckster in the same way. And it made her irritated and helpless to see how method she used to gain his attention. It made her stop and pale as she recalled every one of their meeting and the moments they shared in comfortable silence.

While she didn't harbor negative thoughts towards the Detective, it was different when it comes to the involvement of the ahoge-haired boy. They were unspoken rivals that they seem to acknowledge whenever their near the Luckster. And she could always see the smug feminine side of the girl she shot at her whenever the Luckster wasn't looking.

It didn't help how some of her female classmates were also in the same boat as her.

And it was frustrating to say the least.

That made her jolt in attention and her mind to reel as she decided to quickly look for the Luckster in another location. Never would she damn lose in the battle of the hearts!

The only thing was, she didn't expect someone on the other side of the door. She became paler and terrified to think that someone saw her. And it was worse when she realized who's room she was in. It didn't help how she just tumbled against the unknown person.

That all came crashing down when she saw a hooded child of about five to six years old of age tumbling down on his bottom. She stood surprised for a second before wondering that there shouldn't be a child in here. And didn't really know what to say.

It was then that she found her mouth gaping as she saw _familiar_ emerald eyes. It only increased when the hood fell and a _distinctive_ ahoge flung itself into attention. And a quick glance of his face confirmed it. There, she knew she wasn't mistaken. Only someone she dearly knew held those unique characteristics.

"Naegi-kun...?" She asked as she saw the child's gaze following the ground. Most likely afraid when her voice sounded surprised and startled the boy. She quickly closed her mouth to avoid scaring the supposed Luckster. Amidst her mind, questions and suspicions bore as she analyze the situation.

And what she understood was that he was like a younger form of the Luckster in her mind.

This wasn't right. She could recall that Naegi only had a little sister and that's it. No signs or mentions of a little brother. Judging from how the boy looked in age, she knew it wasn't possible if that was the case. But the sheer resemblance of the boy compare to the Luckster was palpable. With only a shorter body and a slightly chubby face compare to his own current one.

Nonetheless, she crouched down and gave her kindest smile as the boy shakily stood up and was watching her warily. Child-like wonder and a little bit of caution shone on those wide green irises that immediately made one thought appear on her mind.

_'He's so cute!'_ The Idol internally squealed seeing the look-alike Luckster tuck in his hoodie while still looking at her. His emerald eyes peering shyly that just made her want to cuddle him. But she held herself back, she had to be kind.

"Hello there" She greeted softly with a smile. "What's your name?" And it seems her kind tone immediately made the Luckster stop shaking. Though there was slight caution, it wasn't really that obvious when his child's mind determined that she wasn't a bad person.

The Luckster-look alike seemed to observe her silently. His eyes never leaving her face. Maizono patiently waited, her smile unwavering. Letting the chance to let the boy feel calm and speak. Though, what she heard was completely unexpected.

"M-My name is Makoto. Makoto... Naegi" The boy stuttered. Pulling his hood lower down his face.

Maizono's thoughts abruptly stopped at that moment. Her eyes widening as those words lingered in her mind. It then fortunately rebooted as she gave her own words.

"Are you sure?" She tried not to let her shock show. "You're... Makoto Naegi?" She slowly asked.

"H-Hai..." The boy nervously answered.

"Um... do you have any siblings? Or any little sisters?" She questioned. And she found his eyes widening from her seemingly sudden correct assumption.

"O-Only one. Her name's Komaru. H-How did you know?" He cautiously asked. But by then, the Idol's mind currently stopped working.

What's going on? The Idol knew that the child wasn't lying. And if she heard this, she wouldn't believe it one bit. But hearing it from the one who look's terrifyingly similar to Naegi and sharing the same name as well? And what's more, having the same little sister? She would have easy time believing time travel or alternate dimensions.

No, she had to at least consult someone or Naegi himself. Or she may just lose it after trying her shot to read those similar novels that the Luckster and Detective usually read so she can join in too.

Blinking, she then realized that she haven't said anything and it was making the so called Naegi look uncomfortable. She lightly shook her head and gave a smile once more. Whatever it is, she wouldn't dare ignore the very cute boy right in front of her.

...Okay, that sounded a bit wrong.

"Then, Makoto-chan, is it?" The Idol said cheerfully. "I'm sorry for prying. You can call me Sayaka-neechan"

"S-Saya-nee?" The young Makoto stated and looked with a slight discomfort from rolling the word off his tongue.

The Idol blushed slightly from the moniker of her name. The cute nickname flowing and tingling in her ears in a very nice way.

She kept her mouth shut and didn't dare to correct him.

"A-And it's M-Makoto. No '-chan'" The Idol giggled from the firm tone and found herself cooing from the show of determination.

"Okay then Makoto" The child nodded feebly. "Do you want to come with Saya-nee? You look like you're a bit lost there" She offered in a calm tone. But internally, she was gushing from her newfound nickname.

"I-I can't" Maizono suddenly frowned from the sudden fear that seep into his tone.

"Why not?" She asked.

"I-I've been kidnapped" Her eyebrows furrowed from that but before she even had the chance to speak the boy continued.

"I-I don't know where I am. I-I just want to a-ask Mr. Kidnapper to let me go. I still have a l-little sister to look after. He might get angry and not let me go if I try to e-escape" The boy looked like he was going to cry but held a strong front. Not letting the tears show and spill on his cheeks.

"I-I'm sorry Saya-nee" The child slowly backed away. "Y-You should probably escape too. Don't worry. I'll buy time for you to go. I wouldn't want you to get hurt" The Idol looked captivated. This type of display and those words were something that the Luckster would definitely say with the same conviction.

But she shook it off as she saw the pure terror in those emerald orbs. It certainly didn't suit him. She had to get the boy to remain calm and clear his misunderstanding. She could more or less understand his reaction, couple that with how he seemed to be seemingly looked lost. It didn't take for another to see that the boy was slowly getting paranoid.

"Don't worry Makoto" Maizono said with a calm smile. "You're not kidnapped. And you're perfectly safe here" She stated kindly.

"I-I'm not...?" The boy trailed off unsurely. The Idol nodded convincingly.

"Of course. And even so, this Saya-nee is here to keep you safe" She said as she lend a hand out.

The younger boy looked at her hand and her eyes nervously. But after a few seconds, the Idol felt two smaller hands wrapping around her own.

"O-Okay" The younger Naegi saw Maizono nodded with a smile. "B-But where am I...?" He looked a bit calmer and the presence of the kind girl he met was helping.

"This is Hope's Peak" Maizono answered. "A very well-known school for Ultimates. And even one of the few very famous schools in the world" She felt exceedingly warm from the sheer amazement in those emerald orbs.

"Wow..." The younger Luckster voiced as the Idol giggled making him blush and pull his hoodie down.

"Okay Makoto, we're going to see someone that might have an idea of what we should do" The Idol stood up while not letting go of the younger Naegi's hands. "Follow me okay?" She asked.

"Hai Saya-nee!" Young Makoto said with a more confident tone coupled with an absolutely endearing smile. His recent nervousness seemingly gone from existence.

It was only natural right? This nice nee-san wouldn't harm him right? Right?

The Idol felt slightly lightheaded from the adorable display. And she knew she would never get used to that cute nickname, in a good way of course. It didn't help how she was the victim of the supposed younger Naegi's iconic smile.

Just the image of the Luckster calling her by the same name made her blush even more profound

She had to make that a reality.

But for now, she held the boy's hand as she walked with towards a chosen destination. Though she should go to the Luckster first, she doesn't really know where he is. Calling his phone was also a useless move as she already tried it earlier. And it was practically telling her that it was probably lost or most likely broken... again. Even staying in the dorms to ask for help wasn't really a good move as everyone was normally outside or doing something to pass the time. And the person she was intending to locate was unlikely here in the first place.

She slightly pursed her lips with the person she had in mind. While it wouldn't be fully pleasant, she knew figuring things out in a much deeper scale wasn't really her forte. And she can't really make solid assumptions about the supposed younger Naegi beside her. Much less ask anyone that can't necessarily help and become more of a liability.

Yes, she would need the mind of a detective as much as she liked it or not.

**[HopE/DesPaiR]**

Kirigiri Kyouko seeped her morning coffee with her usual breakfast in the table. Thankfully, the cafeteria was seemingly clear of people. With only staffs in other tables and two of her own classmates sharing the table.

Fortunately, her two other companions were more of the quieter ones. With both the Ultimate Soldier and Ultimate Gambler quietly eating their own breakfast. With a few exchange of words earlier as they minded their own business afterwards. The atmosphere being silent and rarely pleasant unlike other mornings where most of the boisterous ones would make their voices known. A day worth of no classes helping to set the ambiance.

She fiddled with the spoon on her mug. Her eyes drawing to the bookmarked novel on the table. It was yet another book that the Luckster had lent her. She had already read half-way through the pages. And the content of the book didn't fail to satisfy her. If she didn't have any jobs as a detective for the moment, she would find herself reading to pass the time. Or share her own time to a certain ahoge haired boy.

She then spend her musings instead on the Luckster that would usually greet her with recommendations. While some would say that their minor arrangement was a normal one, she would always feel that it was a little special.

Many wouldn't even take the time to know or even tolerate her cold-like personality. But Naegi changed that. He was the first one to approach her with the purpose of making friends. He'd grown on her. And it didn't help how he became the reason why she had fixed her relationship with her father.

She slightly shook her head as she maintained her cool. It wouldn't be comfortable if she let her guard down. The only times she did that was with Naegi. It even surpassed the way how she acted around her father. But nonetheless, she would always hold the friendship she had with the Luckster as something truly precious.

"Kirigiri-san" Her thoughts were interrupted by the sudden call in front of her. The familiar call of the usual stoic soldier reached her ears.

"Is there something you need Ikusaba-san?" She politely asked as she placed her hand down on the table. While they were classmates, she hardly if ever interacted with the girl as much as she knew.

"Uh, yes" Ikusaba coughed awkwardly making the Detective's eyes raise. It was a rare sight to see the soldier stumble in her words. Even the Gambler's attention was piqued. The only times she ever did was with her sister or... the Luckster.

Hm...

"I'm just wondering if you've seen Naegi-kun" Ikusaba said bluntly.

Eyes slightly narrowing, Kirigiri replied. "What do you need him for?"

It was Ikusaba's turn to raise an eyebrow. "Nothing of the sort. I'm just asking since your usually the one seen with Naegi-kun other than Maizono. Why do you figure I need him or something?" She asked questioningly with a bit of frown.

Kirigiri cursed slightly under her tongue. Already feeling quite awkward from her sudden unfound statement. She gave a cough as she reiterated. "My apologies. I didn't mean to sound rude. Last I heard, Naegi was helping Yukizome-sensei with some papers"

She somehow blamed Naegi for this. Damn him for etching his very being in her heart and making her jump into conclusions.

"No big deal" Ikusaba dismissed. "I just wanted to know what he's up to. It's just I'm worried about my sister trying something to Naegi-kun...again" She said distastefully.

Kirigiri nodded understanding her plight. She already had an idea that the Fashionista would usually mess with the Luckster in any kind of way. While nothing serious like those last times, she could understand that it would definitely worry the soldier who somehow had taken a liking to the young man.

And that was the exact thing that made her a bit paranoid when it involves the Luckster and a good amount of women.

"Ara~" Both of them turned to Celes as she decided to join the discussion. "Enoshima is such a handful isn't she?" She said with a giggle before blinking. "Now that I thought about it... are you aware of where you're sister is Ikusaba-san?" She asked as the soldier frowned.

"She said she was having breakfast with me. But then, told me she had to do something 'despairful' afterwards and just promptly left" The Soldier answered. Already knowing that her sister would do something like this when she has too much free time. "Why'd you ask?" With that, Celes smiled.

"It's only my observation but..." She then paused for a second before answering. "I happened to see her making her way to the teacher's office. And she looked quite slightly more mischievous if I say so"

Ikusaba digested the words with a pale look. Before realizing the implications as she stood up and replied. "I have to go"

Her sister tends to be quite extreme. Though not more than the usual. But it didn't change the fact that it was worrying.

"Why?" Celes frowned.

"Why? Naegi-kun might be in trouble. I have to warn him at least" Ikusaba stated simply. Her facade melding back on her face.

"I'm surprised you didn't consider the fact that he's in the teacher's office" Celes said slightly surprised.

"Why does that matter?" Ikusaba asked impatiently as Celes sighed.

"Simple. Some teachers tend to work themselves in weekends and would most likely be busy in their own offices" She explained before shaking her head as she it didn't dawn on the Soldier. "Have you at least thought of the fact that Naegi-kun will be safe when he's close to the teachers? It helps that Enoshima had been discreetly observed for her unimpending journey of mischievousness" Ikusaba turned to look embarrassed and sagged in her seat, not saying anything.

Kirigiri, however, refused to believe what the Gambler said. Not out of distrust, but towards the fact that it had to do something to the Luckster's own luck. More often than not, the Luckster seems to usually find himself in disastrous situations. Embarrassment to the least and injuries at the most.

"Well, I wouldn't worry that much if I were you" The Detective and Soldier turned to look at the Gambler in confusion. "Sooner or later, I think we'll have heard of what happened to Naegi-kun" That didn't help the Soldier one bit.

Ikusaba huffed and didn't say anything afterwards. Celes took her time and chuckled. And Kirigiri just shook her head from the discussion.

She knew that the Gambler cared for a great deal towards the Luckster. Though, even to the extent similar to her. Furthermore, she could see that all her classmates of Class-78 shared the same sentiment. But it didn't change the fact that what the Gambler feels was different.

She had to watch out.

Kirigiri took one glance towards the two before focusing on her breakfast. She wasn't that worried for the Luckster. She knew how stubborn he is when it comes to those kinds of situation.

She continued eating quietly with a cup of coffee in her hand. With nothing but two emerald eyes watching her, she continued to ponder on about what to recommend the Luckster next when they meet.

Kirigiri blinked. Looking down as she bore witness to two very familiar emerald orbs peering up from a hoodie. The owners of such eyes were about the age of a five year old. A boy to be precise. Watching her silently with nothing but an adorably confused look on the child's face.

The first thing to erupt in her mind was how cute the child was. As indifferent as she might see, she was still vulnerable to the adorable and cute qualities of the world. If then, only subtly. And yes, a certain Luckster was high up on that list.

It didn't take long for recognition to set in as she realized that face was alarmingly similar to the person in her mind.

"N-Naegi-kun...?" Kirigiri almost choked on her coffee. Looking alarmed as she recognized that face.

"Ne, can I have some Nee-san? I'm hungry" The Luckster look alike seemed unperturbed to her shock as he relayed his hunger.

In her absentminded thought, her hands moved automatically and reached for a buttered toast. She didn't know what compelled her but by now it was too late as the bread was in reaching distance.

The child's eyes brighten up before gratefully receiving the small treat. Bringing it to his mouth, he munched the bread bit by bit similar to a squirrel. Seeing that, it made her feel that her action was worth it in exchange for an adorable display.

"Thanks Nee-san!" He gratefully thanked as he kept eating.

By now, her two other classmates noticed the young child. Looking at him with surprise and confusion. Coincidentally, the child seemed to sense their presence and turned to them. It was an action that allowed him to show his emerald green eyes. Crumbs on his lips due to the bread he kept munching.

"N-Naegi...?" Ikusaba squinted her eyes in confusion as she recognized the face too. Her lips then parted as a blush suddenly erupted on her cheeks. The cuteness of the child distracting her own confusion.

Contrary to her disposition, she was probably the most vulnerable when it comes to cute things. And what she was seeing was probably the most adorable thing in the world.

It didn't really help how the child looked like Naegi and acted like a little squirrel.

"Ara, what a cutie" Celes covered her mouth, hiding a smile. Her thoughts slightly subdued towards the fact how the child looked like. While she wasn't really that fond of kids, nobody would blame her for hinting at least a bit of smile.

"Makoto!" The onlookers turned to the source of the shout and found a running Idol approaching them. Stopping as she panted, she looked at the Luckster look alike with a bit of irritation. "What did I say about running off? You could've gotten lost!"

Peeved, the young Makoto grinned. "Sorry Saya-nee. I was just hungry!"

"Mou~ Did you smell the food all the way here? Unbelievable" Maizono shook her head amused. Her irritation quickly evaporating as it was hard to get mad to this child.

"Maizono-san? Who's this child...?" She trailed off looking between the Idol and the very familiar face of the child. Now that she had at least came out of her surprise, the sheer resemblance of the child was making her mind come up with conclusions.

Maizono turned to the Detective and would've gladly answered. If it wasn't for the fact that the child heard her mutter too.

Perking up, the child lifted his head as well as making his hood fell backwards. Silence was greeted when the prominent view of an ahoge as it brandished itself into attention. Stopping any kind of thoughts to the three girls who were visibly stumped as the undeniable unique piece of recognition made itself known.

"I'm Makoto Naegi onee-sans!" Makoto cheerily answered. His face, emerald eyes, light brownish hair and especially his distinctive ahoge made half of the girl gasp as the full form of the younger Luckster greeted them.

**[HopE/DesPaiR]**

"Where did you find him?" The Detective asked the Idol as she looked at the contently eating Luckster from the corner of her eyes. Both the Gambler and Soldier giving him attention.

"In the dorm rooms" Maizono answered as she took a bite of her own toast. "I was just... getting something and found him there. He also looked lost" She consciously kept her voice down. As to not let the chibi Naegi hear her and accidentally say something that can blow her cover.

Since it would be disastrous to let people know that she had been found in the Luckster's room. Though, she had a feeling that the Luckster wouldn't mind.

"Do you think his Naegi-kun by any chance? He looks a lot like him apart from being younger" The Detective rose an eyebrow from the admission. "He also told me he has a younger sister called Komaru" The Idol stated.

"...Seriously?" Kirigiri stated disbelivingly but her tone wasn't one of accusation, merely skeptical.

"Hey. Emerald eyes? Brown hair? Cute face? An innocently unaware look?" Maizono listed out. "And don't you see that ahoge of his?" She pointed out. The Detective frowned but didn't say anything as she took another look at the mini-Luckster, who was being bombarded with attention.

"What's your name?" Little Makoto stated with a smile, facing the quiet and mostly blushing Soldier.

"I-Ikusaba Mukuro" Ikusaba introduced with a stutter. Realizing her staring as she spluttered uncharacteristically.

"Iku...saba? Muku...ro...?" The boy cutely said with difficulty.

"Y-You can just call me nee-chan... only if you want to of course!" The Soldier hurriedly added. Though, there was no mistaking of the hopeful tone in her voice.

"Muku-neechan?" The Soldier barely resisted the urge to gush. But still kept herself from acting like a lovestruck school girl.

Sure, her sister would often call her with the same honorific. But hearing it from this boy was many times more different.

"Ara" Celes rose an eyebrow from the Soldier's reaction before turning to the mini-Luckster. "Makoto-chan right?" The latter turned to the Gambler in question. "Might I call you that?"

"D-Don't add chan! Adding chan makes me a child! I-I'm Komaru's big brother! Mom said big brothers are grown ups. So I'm a grown up now!" Little Makoto adorably protested. The Gambler found herself giggling from the show of maturity.

"My, I apologize for my rudeness" Celes covered her lips with her palm. "Makoto then? Makoto..." She smiled from the way how the words rolled off her tongue. Just saying the young man's first name was... satisfying.

"Mm!" The green-eyed child nodded. "How about you nee-chan? What can I call you?" He asked.

"How about Celes?" The goth girl suggested.

"Celes... nee-sama?" The girl failed to hide her smile.

"Ara, why the sudden name?" She didn't find the name strange, just merely curious. Quite surprising even.

"I don't know..." The mini-Luckster said in wonder. "You just look elegant" He shrugged. "I read in a book that you should be a gentleman to someone elegant" The Gambler blushed slightly from the remark.

"Hm. Then I'll request you in calling me elegantly" She amiably addressed. No one didn't know if it was because of the mini-Luckster's choice of words or the Gambler's glee from the nickname.

But in her thoughts, she could already see the signs of being a gentleman that the current Luckster would show.

And how it could even be _honed_.

"Such a charming young man" She lightly patted the young child's head with a certain glint in her eyes.

Ah, it shouldn't be too late if the boy would grasp some knowledge and skills into becoming a first class young man, wouldn't he? Not too late at all.

The Soldier just seating across her couldn't help but be miffed from the interaction. The frown on her face speaking volumes as the Gambler took notice and merely gave her a coy smile.

The mini-Luckster just chuckled before continuing to eat. He then turned towards the only unknown female in the table and his eyes widened. As if only registering a certain fact.

"...Is there something wrong?" Kirigiri spoke after a few more seconds as her and the boy locked eyes for a moment. She then frowned when the Luckster-lookalike abruptly turned his head away from her. Not even bothering to speak to her just like the what he did to the others.

A mysterious spike of pain immediate flared within her chest. She then shook it off before it got to linger. She momentarily furrowed her eyebrows. She didn't do anything unbecoming to the boy to make him yield such a reaction didn't she?

"What's wrong Makoto?" The Idol too noticed the sudden action. She wondered if something was wrong.

"S-Saya-nee..." The child mumbled her nickname. A splutter was heard nearby but they ignored it for the time being. The Detective herself pursing her lips from the way how the Idol was seemingly elated.

"Yes?" The atmosphere above the table seemed to carry an unnatural weight. The source of it all was found solely on the fidgeting little Makoto who was also obviously nervous.

Another brief of tightening emerge within the Detective's chest. She then sighed subtly as it seemed the child didn't seem to like her. Well, she more or less expected it due to her disposition. She didn't even remember to at least look welcoming after all.

And while she didn't fully believe the Idol's suspicion to what the Luckster lookalike's true identity was. She could feel her insides churning as she could only compare the child's look to numerous people that seemed _intimidated_ by her.

"W-What's her name?" Little Makoto asked meekly. His eyes not daring to meet the Detective's own.

"You can ask her, you know?" Maizono stated. "It's quite rude if you asked my classmates their names and don't ask her yourself" She said with a light reprimanding tone. "Is Kirigiri-san bothering you or something?" She gestured for the girl who turned to her with an eyebrow raised from the admission, which she replied with an apologetic look.

"N-No. Nothing's wrong" The boy admitted.

"Then what?" The Idol asked. "If you act like that then you'll make onee-san feel bad" She pointed towards the Detective.

"That's okay Maizono-san" Kirigiri said with thinned lips, not revealing anything. "I'm not really-"

*Shuffle*

She stopped when she felt her gloved hands being held. Looking down, her eyes were then drawn when the Luckster lookalike stood in front of her, his hands holding hers in a tight yet comfortable hold. With a slight quiver, the child spoke.

"I-It's just that onee-san is so pretty. I didn't mean to make you feel bad" Little Makoto hurriedly said in a sincere manner that managed to make the people in the table jump.

Kirigiri felt her cheeks slightly redden from the admittedly blunt remark.

"Wha-!?" The Idol choked on her own food.

The little Luckster then continued in an innocent tone. "So I'm sorry if I made nee-san feel bad. I just felt nervous since nee-san seems so different from other girls" He added a hopeful smile that made the Detective stagger.

"I-I see" The Detective somehow managed to speak. Coughing slightly from the adorable look she was being given, she took her chance to say something. "You're pretty bold. Did someone taught you to act like this?" She asked.

"Dad taught me!" Little Makoto happily admitted. "He said I should treat girls with love and respect. And that doubles to cute and pretty ones!" Another choking sound was heard from the Idol, but he continued. "Ne, ne. I don't know what to call you nee-san. What's your name?" He asked giddily, his early hesitation now gone.

Kirigiri looked at the boy with half-amusement and half-approval. It seems the boy was taught well. She then answered. "Hm. How about you call me Kyouko? It's up to you what honorific you'll use" She suggested.

"Kyou...ku?" He said with great difficulty.

"Kyou-ko" Kirigiri said with a hint of a smile. Now feeling a bit elated from the sudden change.

"Kyou... chan?" The Detective immediate straightened and felt a strange shiver on her spine. "That's it! I'll call you Kyou-chan!" Little Makoto said triumphantly.

"T-That's..." The Idol could only look helplessly as the younger Naegi called the Detective numerous times with that nickname. Slumping her head down, she pouted. "Stupid Makoto. You only should call me with a nickname" She muttered petulantly.

"Makoto seemed to like Kirigiri-san more and more" Celes said her own opinion with a strained smile on her lips.

"T-This isn't fair..." Ikusaba muttered with a glower. Her eyes darkening.

The three girls then realized with a haunting realization that the current Luckster seemed to hold the Detective in high regard. They could only hope that this wasn't an epiphany in the events to come.

And the suspicions they held if this was the actual Luckster in a younger form was seemingly swept away.

"Ne, ne!" Their attention was caught with the sudden call from the Luckster look-alike. He tucked his hood to cover his head as he peered his eyes towards the Detective.

"Hm. What is it?" Kirigiri said as she allowed a smile to grace her lips. Feeling elated and genuine happiness from the events that followed. Chuckling as she saw the mini-Luckster showing a shy and cute smile.

It had seemed that the little Luckster was enamored with her. She could also feel glares around the table focusing on her, but she couldn't help but feel uncharacteristically delighted from the small victory.

"So, is there something you want Makoto-kun?" She didn't even noticed the slight slip of the name she gave. But not because of an afterthought, the specific name seemed to just fit right in on her lips.

"P-Promise me you won't get mad?" The Detective cocked an eyebrow but nonetheless nodded.

Little Makoto breath deeply before looking up to match the lavender orbs with his emerald ones. The sudden display of determination managed to make the Detective stumped. While the others were closely listening as well.

"K-Kyou-chan is so pretty and nice..." Groans from around the table was heard. The Detective herself elicited a mild blush on her cheeks.

"S-So! If you'll have me. C-Can I marry you!?"

Silence. Then...

"**WHAT!?"**

**To be continued...**

**[HopE/DesPaiR]**

**Hahahaha! I'm evil!**

**Part two will come soon! This two-shot still have some girls that are currently absent. A Swimmer, a Fashionista to rile things up, and even a teacher to monopolize little Makoto's attention.**

**And our resident Luckster had yet to make an appearance!**

…**Or would he?**

**Oh, and this story is based from [Time's Stream by Tusk Act IV] by the way. You know, the one who makes good Danganronpa fics?**


End file.
